Breakfast
by mayahahaha
Summary: kita bertemu saat sarapan pagi /homin... / #gatau mau summary apaan,silahkan baca..


An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"BREAKFAST"**

**Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshoot(MAYBE)

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : Typo's! DLDR(kayaknya ga mempan)

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Moodnya buruk sekali pagi ini. Hari ini pun dia tidak memasak sendiri sandwich kesukaannya untuk bekal selama perjalanan menuju kantor tempat ya bekerja. Perutnya berbunyi. Tentu saja,biasanya dia sanggup menghabiskan 5 potong sandwich selama perjalanan nya ke kantor. Tapi hari ini dia belum makanmapapun.

Perutnya berbunyi lagi. Kesal,dia memutuskan mencari sarapan. Masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum jam masuk kerja. Changmin melangkah menuju sebuah cafe . cafe ini menyediakan paket sarapan pagi. Jadi selalu ramai dikunjungi para pekerja kantoran,mahasiswa,maupun pelajar.

Hari ini changmin ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Maka sarapan pagi ini juga harus bebeda,pikirnya. Sibuk memilih milih paket breakfast,seseorang yang mengantri di belakangnya berseru "Paket sunny sally 1,dengan hot coffee".

Changmin menoleh,menyipitkan doe eyesnya. Orang ini tidak sopan. Sekali antri tetap antri,begitu prinsip changmin.

Changmin menbuka mulutnya berniat memprotes,tapi tertahan karna pria itu langsung menyela.

"maaf,hari ini aku ada rapat dan supirku berhalangan hari ini,jadi aku sangat buru-buru. Maaf aku menyela antrianmu," jalsanya cepat sambil tersenyum

Wajah changmin menghangat. Senyum itu tulus.

"tak apa,silahkan saja"

Changmin berjalan ke belakang pria itu,mengantri ulang dalam diam. Dia sendiri heran,dai badmood,tapi dia tidak marah pada orang yang menyerobot antriannya ini.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap lalu lalang pejalan kaki di luar cafe. Beginilah,semua orang sibuk. dirinya.

Tanpa sepengatahuan changmin,pria dihadapannya ini berbalik dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Senyum kecil terpatri di bibir hati pria itu kala melihat sepasang doe eyes yang sibuk menatap seekor kucing yang mengejar rkornya sendiri di trotoar.

Pesanan pria itu datang. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi. "terima kasih", katanya sambil tersenyum tulus. Changmin balas membungkukkan badan.

Changmin memesan makanannya. Tapi,ketika hendak membayar,pelayan itu mengatakan kalau makanan nya sudah dibayar dan meminta changmin datang lagi besok. Katanya,pria tadi telah memberi sejumlah uang yang sengaja diberikan untuk membayar paket breakfast changmin selama sebulan.

Singkatnya,changmin ditraktir sarapan pagi selama sebulan oleh pria bermata musang tadi.

Hari ini changmin datang lagi. Ia hendak mengembalikan uang pria yang kemarin ditemuainya. Ia merasa,pria itu terlalu berlebihan jika mentraktirnya sebulan hanya untuk mengucapkan maaf atau terima kasih karena menyerobot antriannya kemarin.

Changmin duduk di sebuah meja. Hari ini dai datang lebih cepat agar dapat bertemu pria itu.

10 menit berlalu,sarapan changmin telah habis tapi pria itu tak kunjung datang. Besok,ia akan datang lagi...

Dua minggu berlalu. Changmin tetap datang ke cafe tersebut dan si pelayan tetap menyuguhkan changmin satu paket sarapan yang bebeda setiap hari. Tapi pria itu tak kunjung datang. Mungkin supirnya sudah masuk dan sehingga dia bisa menyuruh supurnya membelikan sarapan.

Tapi changmin tetap menunggu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia menunggu. Ia bisa saja tidak datang ke cafe itu dan berharap si pelayan akan mengembalikan uang si pria musang itu jika pria itu datang lagi. Tapi changmin tetap datang. Entahlah,ia juga bingung.

Mungkin,changmin ingin melihat senyum yang menghangatkan itu sekali lagi...

Hari ini tepat sebulan.

Changmin masih duduk di menatap keluar jendela saat seorang pria menarik kursi di hadapannya. Changmin menoleh. Doe eyesnya melebar dan mengeluarkan binar senang yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

"akhirnya anda datang lagi,err.."

"yunho. Jung Yunho"

"akhirnya anda datang lagi,yunho-ssi" sapa changmin

Yunho tersenyum,mengulurkan tangannya dan segera disambut antusias oleh changmin.

"Changmin. Shim Changmin"

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda " ucap keduanya serempak.

Lalu keduanya tersenyum...

HAHAHA.. APA APAAN INI...

ONE SHOOT GAGAL -_-

TAPI GAK PAPALAH,, SAYA JUGA PENGEN NGIBARIN BENDERA HOMIN DI FFN ^^

Singkat kata.,

Mohon kritikannya..

Review please^^


End file.
